


Because, I Was Wondering

by K_AudreyLeto



Series: Wonder verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_AudreyLeto/pseuds/K_AudreyLeto
Summary: Sequel to Hmm, I Wonder.Rachel shows up at Quinn's dorm and is jealous that she slept with Santana. Quinn doesn't understand why and neither does Rachel really.Until they figure out why.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Series: Wonder verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718692
Kudos: 53





	Because, I Was Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is the sequel to Hmm, I Wonder. I know a lot of people wanted me to write a sequel and here it is; sorry it took so long. This one shot is definitely Faberry.
> 
> Warning: Sexiness  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee or anything else mentioned.

**Because, I Was Wondering**

***

Quinn pulled open the door of her dorm room thinking that the incessant banging was coming from her roommate- who had once again forgotten her keys. She was a bit annoyed when she yanked the door open but all of her annoyance vanished the moment she saw who was standing there.

“R-Rachel… what um- what are you doing here?”

“Not sure,” was Rachel’s answer and Quinn couldn’t hide; nor fight the smile the sight of the girl had brought to her face. 

_ She was just so adorable. _

_ And no time, or distance would ever change that. _

“Oh… kay,” Quinn stammered. She was unsure of what to do or say. “So um… w-would you like to come in?” Rachel didn’t answer with words but she nodded and took a step forward.

Quinn moved aside to allow her inside. Once the door was closed behind her she let herself fall against it as she watched Rachel. She was pensive as she paced the floor of Quinn’s dorm room with one hand on her hip, the other on her face as she toyed with her bottom lip.

_ Oh… that lip _ \- Quinn’s thoughts took her away for a moment but she quickly shook her head clean of those thoughts; and focused back on Rachel. 

“Rach… are you, I mean is everything… is everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” she mumbled and it was clear to Quinn that Rachel was lost in thought. She waited for as long as she could; and just as she was about to ask Rachel what was wrong… Rachel spoke and Quinn felt like she had gotten punched in the stomach.

“I kissed Santana,” she stopped, and blurted out. Quinn sucked in a breath, and Rachel began to pace again.

“Wait…” there was a long pause as Quinn stared at the girl in front of her; Rachel stopped pacing and waited for Quinn to ask the question. “You WHAT?!”

_ And there it was. _

Rachel stopped pacing again and stared at the girl in front of her; Anger boiling within. 

“Oh please don’t act all innocent... you fucked her,” she said without any hesitation or doubt and again Quinn sucked in a breath. 

Rachel knew this feeling… _ This _ was jealousy and she couldn’t understand why she was jealous. 

It’s not like Quinn was hers.

“She told you?” Was Quinn’s response which infuriated Rachel, and confused her even more. 

_ Why was she jealous? _

But her confusion didn’t stop her mouth from continuing her rant.

“Yeah she did,” she put both hands on her hips and leveled Quinn with a glare that rivalled one of Quinn’s own. “And it hurts that I heard it from her and not from you! I mean since when are you into girls?”

“Since the day I met you,” Quinn mumbled in a tone barely above a whisper.

“What?” Rachel heard what she said, and swooned, but her anger caused her to ask the question anyway.

“So what?” Quinn began to explain, “So I was wondering what it would be like to be with a girl,” Quinn felt her anger building. “I saw the opportunity and I jumped on it,” Rachel’s mouth fell open and she just stared at Quinn. “Er, so to speak,” she finished lamely with a curl of her lip.

“But with  _ HER _ ?”

“It’s not like  _ YOU _ were available,” Quinn yelled right back, finally pushing herself off of the door and walking closer to Rachel.

Rachel could feel some of the anger go; as she melted because of Quinn’s words.

“Well… I-I didn’t know I was an option.”

“Rachel,” Quinn let out a sigh and decided it was now or never. “You’re the first… best, and frankly the only option.”

“What?” Rachel was stunned.

“I mean Santana was,” Quinn smiled at the memory. “It was good… great actually-”

“Okay,” Rachel cut her off. Annoyance and jealousy again were cutting through her tone. “I get it… Santana was good.”

“I mean it was fine… it was something I did. I wanted to accept something about myself and find out if it was really true; and now I have.”

“Which is?” They were inches apart now. Rachel’s hands were still on her hips and she was still defensive… what she had to be defensive about she’d probably never understand. But when Quinn’s answer came it took her breath away.

“I wanted to be sure that I like girls… a-and I do,” she finished. “And Santana helped me with that.”

“Oh well,” Rachel was struggling to find words. 

_ Rachel Berry _ \- of all people- was struggling with words. 

“Well Santana’s taken so… s-so good luck with that.”

“I don’t want Santana,” Quinn husked. She wasn’t sure when her voice had gotten so deep; she quietly cleared her throat but there was a fire in Rachel’s eyes that wasn’t there before and it was making her heart beat faster.

There was something about the way Quinn said those words that was causing Rachel’s pulse to race, and her heart to pound. And then Quinn’s hand was on her arm and the feeling sent chills throughout her body.

“Santana just helped me see what I had already known,” Rachel’s breathing was ragged and Quinn wondered if it meant what she thought it meant. 

“Which was?” Rachel asked breathless and Quinn smirked. Sometimes she couldn’t help herself. 

“Why are you here Rachel?”

“I um… I-I was wondering-”

“What?” Quinn cut her off. Rachel was stammering and she was pretty sure she knew why.

_ She hoped anyway. _

“I was wondering… I mean I found out that I liked kissing girls,” Quinn pushed her jealousy aside and nodded. “B-But it wasn’t right because I…” she trailed off.

“Why wasn’t it right?” Quinn was sure now, but there was no way she was going to put herself out there again unless Rachel said the words. 

She needed her to say the words.

“Because I… I wasn’t kissing the  _ right _ girl.”

“And?” Quinn tried- and failed- to hide her elated smile. 

“And… um-” Rachel licked her lips. Her mouth was suddenly very dry, and Quinn was right there; she was so close that Rachel could smell mint on her breath.

“Why are you here Rachel?” Quinn pushed.

“B-Because I was wondering,” Rachel swallowed hard and pushed her nerves away. 

_ It was now or never. _

“I was wondering what you taste like,” Rachel cupped the back of Quinn’s head and crashed their lips together.

In that moment and probably for the first time ever, Quinn felt like she was finally home. 

She was stunned at first but pushed that aside just as quickly and melted into the kiss. However, just as quickly as it had begun it was over. Quinn’s eyes fluttered open and she saw an equally stunned Rachel staring blankly at her. 

“Rach,” she began but before she could even get the word out Rachel’s lips were on hers again. This time she poured every feeling she ever had for Rachel into the kiss and she kissed her back. 

“Mm,” Rachel moaned softly and Quinn slipped her tongue into the girl's open mouth. Rachel moaned again when she felt Quinn’s tongue slide against hers. Rachel’s stomach tightened at the feeling Quinn’s kiss was giving her and for the first time in her life she knew what it felt like to be  _ really _ turned on.

And from only a kiss. 

As the kiss deepened, Rachel’s hand tangled into Quinn’s hair and she pulled her impossibly closer while her other hand pressed against Quinn’s hip.

Quinn moved her own hands to Rachel’s waist and curled her fingers. She had never felt anything so amazing in her life. 

She broke the kiss and began kissing down Rachel’s neck.

“Wow,” she heard Rachel whisper as she exhaled. 

Quinn pushed the smugness she felt over turning Rachel Berry to mush aside and stopped kissing her neck. She met the girl’s eyes and smiled. 

“D-Do you want t-to stop?”

She was suddenly nervous that while Rachel enjoyed the kiss that it might be their only one. Those worries quickly disappeared when Rachel shook her head no.

Their lips came together again in a frenzy and Quinn poured her heart and soul into the kiss hoping Rachel would feel how loved she was by Quinn.

And Rachel felt it. 

Soon Quinn was being pushed closer to her bed as the kissing became heated. 

Rachel felt something she had never felt with Finn or any of the boys she had ever dated and that was a desperate desire to feel more, to have more. She began pushing Quinn closer to what she hoped was Quinn’s- not her roommate’s- bed and when she felt Quinn bump against it and fall backward; she willingly fell with her. 

When they fell their lips broke apart. 

Quinn was breathless as Rachel straddled her hips and brought their lips together again. 

Before she could deepen the kiss Quinn spoke, “Rachel are you sure?”

“Mm,” was all she got as an answer before Rachel’s lips were on hers again and Rachel’s tongue was in her mouth. 

Rachel felt like she was possessed by unadulterated lust.

And she had never felt better.

She gently nibbled on Quinn’s bottom lip and heard Quinn growl.

And she felt herself become wetter than she had ever been before. 

Quinn quickly flipped them over and hovered over her. Rachel could see how dark her eyes had become and she wanted more. 

“I want you,” Quinn’s tone was deep.

“Have me,” Rachel’s own voice was deeper than she had ever heard it.

“God Rachel, you’re so fucking hot,” Quinn then pressed theit lips together again and Rachel felt like she was burning up. Quinn’s beautiful body pressed against her own, her incredible lips finally kissing her; and on top of that hearing her cuss as she talked about how hot  _ She  _ thought Rachel was. It was all too much and it was setting Rachel on fire. 

She slid her hand down Quinn’s back and then back up; but this time under her shirt and her fingertips tingled at the feel of Quinn’s soft skin.

Quinn moaned into Rachel’s mouth at the feeling of her fingers on her heated skin. She wanted nothing more than to feel those fingers all over her. 

But her mind overruled her feelings. She broke the kiss and pulled away.

It was the last thing she wanted to do but she finally had Rachel where she had always wanted her and was not going to fuck this up by moving too fast.

She looked down at the girl who’s eyes had popped open when she stopped, and was now pouting slightly.

“Why’d you stop?” She husked and if Quinn couldn’t tell that Rachel was turned on by the look in her eyes that tone of voice certainly made it known.

And Quinn became even more turned on than she already was.

“B-Because it was… we are moving really fast, and I think we should slow down.”

“But you didn’t slow down with Santana,” Rachel blurted, instantly regretting saying it. 

“I’m not in love with Santana.”

Rachel gasped and Quinn moved off of her. 

Quinn was upset but also understood what Rachel was feeling. 

“I-I I’m sorry, I said that… I’m obviously jealous and not handling it very well. ”

“Rachel,” Quinn cut her off and met her eyes. “Santana was just sex.”

“And I’m the girl you were in love with.”

Quinn reached up and cupped her cheek. “You’re the girl I’m still in love with.”

Rachel’s mouth fell open before she got herself together. 

“Wow,” she finally whispered. 

“Rachel if this is something that you want,” Rachel nodded eagerly and it caused Quinn to giggle. “Then I want to do it right. I don’t want just sex with you Rachel... I want everything.”

“Wow,” was all Rachel could say again.

And Quinn was quite proud of herself for twice making the normally verbose Rachel pretty much speechless.

“So as much as I would like to spend all night making love to you,” Rachel moaned softly and it set Quinn on fire. She smiled and tried to slow down her racing heart.

And hormones. 

“I would really like to take you out on a date.”

“I would love that Quinn.”

Quinn leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “I would love it too.” With that she got to her feet and opened the door. “Shall we?”

Rachel beamed and also got to her feet. 

“I gotta say if you’re trying to woo me Fabray... it sure is working.”

“I’ve been trying to woo you for years Berry.”

“Well… woo away… I’m all yours.”

“Not yet but you will be.”

Rachel swooned.

*

END

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part 3 of this series. And I promise it won't take years this time. Look forward to it coming very soon.


End file.
